Tragedy
by Tenacious D
Summary: Something's happening to Gray and Juvia is the only one that could save him
1. Chapter 1

Just bored, dunno what to do with my spare time so I write this. I dunno if it's good or not, I just write it straight from my head. If getting a good review on it, I might continue it.

I'm sorry if my spelling and/or grammar is out. I'm not really good at english.

Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me, maybe someday(yeah right)

* * *

><p>It's raining, Gray was on his way to the guild when suddenly a tall dark creature appear right in front of him. He could see the glowing red eye, the evil grin, and the foul stench that come from it. Before he could do anything, he can feel a sharp object piercing right through his stomach… it hurt like hell but that wasn't enough to stop him. He jumped a few step back and were ready to fight back but just like that, the creature's gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild is kinda busy with mission and other stuff<p>

"Have anyone seen Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Lucy and the others

"No, now that you mention it I haven't saw since this morning" replied Lucy

"Who cares where he i…" before Natsu could finish his sentences, Erza, as quick as lighting punch Natsu right in his stomach

"I'm sorry Juvia, it's been raining since last night. Maybe Gray catch a cold or something and couldn't make it to the guild today" Erza laying Natsu unconscious body on the floor

Juvia and Lucy are terrified by the scene that they just witness they didn't realize that they're actually hugging each other right now

"O-okay then, J-Juvia will check on Gray-sama h-house then…" she quickly ran out the guild to Grays house

"Oi Natsu! You need to be careful on what you saying next time. Can't you see that Juvia is worried about Gray! Hey! Can you hear me!" Erza told Natsu while slapping his still unconscious head

"Erza-chan… stop that already. Can you see Natsu is out cold" Wakaba trying to stop her

Erza turn at him and give him a sharp glare "Nonsense, he's perfectly fine"

_Cold _is the only word Lucy can describe

* * *

><p>Back to the main story. Juvia is rushing to find Grays house. Many thought ran across her mind on why her beloved Gray didn't to the guild today, maybe it's just like Erza said maybe his sick or is seeing other girl… She suddenly stopped, she couldn't believe what she saw. The street is covered by blood and when she's trying to find where the source of all this blood is, her tears run down her face. Right outside the alleyway, Gray is laying unconscious and bloody<p>

"G-Gray-sama!" she scream while trying to figure out what to do "What happened to Gray-sama? Somebody please help!

Gray didn't respond to Juvia cried. Seeing him like this makes her fear the worst.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Whaddya think? OK? Good? Bad?<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people who review this. This is just a short update, maybe next time I will write a longer one for this.

Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me.

* * *

><p>It seems like the rain will never gonna stop. Everyone from the guild have left the room except for Juvia and Master Makarov<p>

"Don't worry Juvia-chan, I'm sure Gray will be okay"

"Juvia understand, but who could done such a thing to Gray-sama?" asked Juvia while trying to hold back her tears

"Hmmm… I don't know. Maybe people getting revenge on him or some other thing that we're not aware of. I will check on this, I promise but now please be calm" the master trying to comfort her

She turned back to face Gray who is resting on his bed "Alright… Juvia understand" and little-by-little her tear run down on her cheeks.

Not long after Makarov left the room, she burst into tears. Seeing Gray condition like this is unbearable to her.

* * *

><p>The rain is getting heavier by the minutes in Magnolia. Everyone is quite, probably thinking about what happened to Gray<p>

"I don't understand it I mean Gray is strong, how can something like this happen to him?" ask Lucy

"I don't know but whoever's doing this gotta be really strong" Erza trying to figure out the situation

And as expected, Natsu start to jumped on to the table "If that person is strong then I wanna fight him!"

"Aye sir!" followed Happy

"Would you quit that right now Natsu, people are trying to figure out what's happening right now" Lisanna told him

"Whatever, it's his fault th…" once again,Erza, as fast as lighting punch Natsu again in the stomach "Enough already!"

Everyone in the guild is speechless about Erza reaction

* * *

><p>The time shows 11.00 o'clock but it seems that Gray isn't conscious yet. Juvia is sitting right next to his bed waiting for her beloved Gray to open his eyes<p>

"Gray-sama… all this time… J-Juvia wanting to tell Gray-sama that…" she stopped, even now she couldn't say the words that she always wanted to say to him.

Suddenly "Stop cryin' for that idiot already Juvia" Gajeel with Levy and Wendy

"Gajeel-kun? Levy-chan and Wendy-chan too?" Juvia trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>So? Let me know what you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3... Enjoy~

Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me. I hope it does but that's reality.

* * *

><p>Gajeel grin at Juvia "I've good news and bad news"<p>

Juvia eyes widened "What? Tell Juvia the good news Gajeel-kun…!"

"The good news is Master Makarov friend, Porlyusica is coming here to cure Gray" Levy told her

"And the Master told us that he already found out the people who did this to Gray-san" Wendy add

Juvia smiled brightly at her fellow nakama "Really? That's great" and suddenly turn dark "Now Juvia can make the people that did this to my Gray-sama suffer"

"Yeah, about that… that's the bad news" Gajeel abruptly interfere "The guy that did this to him is a dark guild. I'm sure you have heard about the dark guild called The Plagues"

"The Plagues?" it's like her whole body I paralyzed when she heard that name

"You know the team of two dangerous dark mage in all of Fiore" he add

"Who is The Plagues anyway?" ask Wendy

"They're two of the most dangerous dark mage in all of Fiore" Levy explained "Some people say that they're dark magic is so powerful that it turn both of them to the creatures unknown to human"

"This people are obsessed, they never had enough… don't know when to stop and in the end it consume their lives and turn into this abomination" Gajeel looking serious

Wendy is shaking and her face went pale after hearing that and suddenly

"Juvia don't care!" she shouted "They have hurted my Gray-sama and they have to pay!"

Gajeel grin at her "That stripper don't know how lucky he is having a girl like her"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Have anyone seen Gajeel-kun and Juvia-chan around?" Mirajane ask

"No… we haven't seen him since yesterday" Lucy answered

She then turn to ask Levy and Wendy "What about… y-you Levy-chan… what's going on with you two?"

Both of them shaking and sweating "Not-nothing's happening Mira-chan" Levy told her

"Yeah… w-we don't know where they've gone" add Wendy

Mirajane feeling suspicious on both of them "Really?"

"YES! YES!" both of them shouted at the same time

Suddenly Mirajane turn into Devil-Mira "I asked the question again" with a sharp glare at both of them "You really don't know where they are?"

Both Levy and Wendy screech "A-actually both o-of them have gone t-to find the people that attacked Gray…"

"What?" Mirajane then turn back to normal "I've got to tell Master about this"

* * *

><p>At the Master office<p>

"What?" Makarov shouted "Are those two crazy?"

"Apparently they are" Mirajane looked at him with a worried expression

"Hmmm… there's nothing we can do now" the Master starts to calmed "We just have to wait the outcome of this matter and maybe it's a perfect chance to take down those dark guild too"

"But Master…! There's only two of them" Mira tried to change his mind "Even though they're both strong but The Plagues is not something that we can mess around"

Master Makarov looked back at her "That's why I decided to send Erza, Natsu, and Lucy to help them"

* * *

><p>Evening at Magnolia train station<p>

"How are we supposed to find them anyway" Natsu moaning

Erza smiled at him "That's why I brought along this two for directions" she pointed at Levy and Wendy with Jet and Droy behind them

"Levy-chan?" Lucy surprised "You coming too?"

"Yeah… I'm worried abou…" she quickly stop before finishing her sentence

Happy then whispered something to Lucy making her blush and smiled at Levy. Levy then trying to cover her red face "It's not what you think!"

Meanwhile...

"Please Erza… can we come" begged Jet and Droy

"Don't worry you two. Levy is safe with us" Erza assuring both of them

"But…" they suddenly turn pale as Erza glare furiously at both of them

"Do I need to repeat myself again?"

Both of them screech and hide behind Happy "No no no!"

* * *

><p>At the outskirt of Oak Town<p>

"Gajeel-kun… are you sure this is the right directions?" Juvia whining at Gajeel

"Sure I'm sure" Gajeel looked back at her "This is the stinky scent that I picked up at the place where that stripper got jumped"

"Or it could be a pile of Garbage that Gajeel-kun smelled" Juvia start to doubt him

"What was that? Don't you want me to help you to find the people that this to your precious underwear ma…" and then waters starts to come everywhere "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Gajeel-kun is being mean to Juvia" she cried

* * *

><p>'The Plagues' is actually something that I picked up from the movie 'Hobo With a Shotgun', I've got many feelings from that movie like 'This is gross!','It's awesome!','WTF was that?' and so on...<p>

Anyway please review so I can improve this fanfic or something ;)


End file.
